


Can I Take You Home? (Open Yourself Up to Me and Surrender)

by silentterror



Series: Hello Fascination [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Smut, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentterror/pseuds/silentterror
Summary: Changkyun didn't usually dance. He preferred to watch. He preferred to see the swaying of his boyfriend's hips from a far. Especially when they were grinding against a beautiful, white haired stranger Changkyun had been eyeing the entire night.





	1. Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Breathe Carolina's '[Can I Take You Home](https://youtu.be/sbfqWLK8XaI)'.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Tripped and Fell](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9574169) and a prequel to [Hello Fascination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10349820). It is the genesis of ot3 becoming ot3. Can be read standalone.
> 
> As always, shout out to [dirtyretro](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyretro/pseuds/dirtyretro) for inspiring this beautiful piece of work and beta'ing it for me.
> 
> Enjoy~

"Jooheeeeooooooooooon," Changkyun whined loudly before they could enter the building. "Are you sure we have to be here? You know I don't like clubs."

"Oh come on, you big baby. You like to dance don't you?"

"Yeah," Changkyun said, tugging on his boyfriend's hand. "When I am drunk and at a college party."

Jooheon shushed the younger man and pulled him toward the bouncer. Resigned to his fate, Changkyun pulled his ID from his wallet and was ushered through the door once the door man was satisfied. The younger of the two may have not wanted to be there, but he was rewarded with a blinding smile from his boyfriend.

"Joo," Changkyun said loudly once they were seated at a table just off of the dance floor. "I'm still not sure why we are here. It is a Thursday night. It isn't even the 'gay night.’" He emphasized the last two words with air quotes.

"Something told me to be here tonight," Jooheon said mystically, eyes never leaving the dance floor. Changkyun looked around the small club in confusion; they were there early so only a handful of people were out dancing.

"Was this something an actual person or is this your 'natural instinct' leading us again?"

Jooheon didn't vocalize an answer but chose to send a knowing smile to his lover before standing up. "I'm going to go get us drinks. Do you want your normal Redbull?" After receiving a nod of affirmation, the dark haired man disappeared toward the bar. Changkyun ran his hands through his midnight blue locks and looked back toward the dance floor.

There was a new dancer on the floor: he had stark white hair that seemed to be glowing under the lights. He was wearing a tight, white sweater with a very open neckline. It was hanging off one shoulder, showing off his sharp collarbones; Changkyun was sure he saw glitter brushed over the ridge. His pants were black and form-fitting with rips all the way from high up his thighs down to his ankles. He was talking, more likely screaming, to a man with blindingly bright blue hair while bouncing lively to the bass of the song. The blue haired man, like his friend, had black skinny jeans on and there were large rips decorating the tops of his thighs. His shirt didn’t leave much to the imagination. It was a black sweater that reached only to above his navel. It was made with a large stitch that resulted in it appearing more like a mesh top than a sweater.

Changkyun was so lost in his thoughts over the angel on the dance floor that he didn't even notice his boyfriend returning to their table. He was snapped from his reverie when Jooheon slid his Redbull to him with a  _ Here you go, Kyun _ . He at least had the decency to look embarrassed when Jooheon asked, "What, or who, were you staring at?"

Changkyun opened his mouth to respond when the white haired man's friend appeared at their table. Three thoughts ran through his mind: he is Asian, he has the prettiest eyes ever, and they must be contacts; no one has eyes that blue. He saw the blue haired man's mouth moving, but it took him a moment to recognize he was actually speaking.

"What?" Changkyun yelled as he leaned closer to the stranger.

"Is this table open?" the stranger yelled back with a slight foreign accent. He was gesturing toward the table directly beside the couple.

"You can sit there!" Jooheon yelled back instead of Changkyun; he was honestly too starstruck to think properly.

"Thank you!" the stranger said before throwing a floor-length, leather jacket over one of the seats and skipping back to the dance floor. Changkyun tried to not stare, really he did, but he had always found pretty men too tempting to not stare. Especially when they were wearing jeans with a rip right below their ass cheek. He was perfectly happy with his boyfriend and felt no need to be with anyone else, but he still liked to look. Jooheon didn't mind as long as he could look as well.

"Sir," Jooheon whispered breathlessly in Changkyun's ear before leaning back to watch his reaction. It was immediate and striking. The younger man's already dark eyes became darker as his pupils took over his entire iris. His eyebrows set into a firmer line and his lips formed a tense line. "Yes, sweetheart?" he asked after slowly licking his lips.

"They're coming back," the older man said with a knowing smile as he leaned back into his seat. Changkyun turned his head back toward the dance floor only to see, sure enough, the dark angel and his blue haired friend were heading directly for them. As the distance closed, Changkyun was able to confirm there was indeed glitter on the stranger’s collar and his hair actually was glowing under the lights.  _ Must be some sort of spray. _

Changkyun felt trapped when the two men made their way to the table. His breathing was shallow and his heart was racing. All he wanted was to push Jooheon against a wall and make the older boy scream his name, but now his mind was adding a third person to the image. In the few seconds it took the pair to reach the couple, Changkyun's mind had supplied him with images of the white haired stranger calling his name as he strapped him to the bedposts. His mind also had images of the stranger coddling Jooheon and making sure his every need was taken care of.

Why did his mind decide the stranger would be a perfect addition to their dynamic? Weird.

"Hello," Jooheon called out enthusiastically when the strangers climbed into the bar stools at the neighboring table. "My name is Jooheon, and this," he gestured toward Changkyun who was still staring at the angel, "is my boyfriend Changkyun."

"Oh my gosh!" the white haired stranger cried in a high pitched voice full of excitement. Now Changkyun's mind had a voice to supply to his fantasies. Not good. "Are you guys Korean?"

"Yeah, we are," Jooheon said as he nodded his head with a large eyesmile. "We were both born there. I moved here for Uni, he moved here a little while before that."

"That's so cool!" the stranger cried, bouncing in his seat. "We are too! Well, I'm Korean-American and Hoseok here is Korean, uhh.. British? What would you call that?" he directed the last question toward his friend who only responded with an amused smile and a shrug. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but Changkyun could have swore he saw something metal glinting around Hoseok’s nipple area. "Anyways," the light haired boy said as he waved off his friend. "My name's Minhyuk, and he is  _ not  _ my boyfriend. I don't have one!" Changkyun would be lying if he said his mind wasn't jumping for joy over having a name to attach to the face.

"Haven't seen you out on the floor yet, do you just come to a club to watch?" Hoseok asked Jooheon with amusement dripping from his strangely-accented voice.

"We just got here!" Jooheon cried with fake defensiveness.

"Well come on then, let's dance!" Minhyuk yelled with excitement as he hopped off the stool.

Jooheon glanced to Changkyun, who nodded his approval, and then followed Minhyuk to the dance floor. The dark blue haired man's eyes never left his boyfriend and their new friend. Jooheon looked like the perfect contrast to Minhyuk. His dark black hair to the stranger's bright white. The stark white of his ripped skinny jeans against the black of Minhyuk's. Jooheon's tight, black tank top covered with a long sleeved, black mesh top compared to Minhyuk's ripped white shirt. They were beautiful. Jooheon was beautiful. God, all Changkyun wanted was to rip the tank top straight off the older boy's chest. Press him into the bed. Whisper in his ear how  _ good  _ he had been.

_ Fuck _ , he thought to himself as he adjusted slightly to cover his forming boner. He glanced to Hoseok to see if he noticed anything different, but the man was looking at something somewhere else in the club. Satisfied he hadn't been caught, Changkyun turned his attention back to his boyfriend and their new friend. The sight did very little to quell the heat forming deep within his veins.

Their dancing started platonic enough with the two jumping around innocently, but it soon turned to more as one of Jooheon's favorite songs played through the speakers. Changkyun knew it well, it was the older man's favorite to listen to when he was slipping into his headspace; when he needed to be controlled entirely.

_ 'Cause I just wanna look good for you _

Minhyuk must have noticed something change on Jooheon's face because Changkyun could see the light haired man smirk.

_ Let me show you how proud I am to be yours _

Jooheon slung his arms over the other's shoulders and pressed his forehead against Minhyuk's.

_ Trust me, I can take you there _

Changkyun barely blinked, too enthralled in the scene before him. Minhyuk had wound his arms around the smaller man and they were now swaying to the rhythm of the song.

_ Baby let me be good to you _

When Jooheon made the move to capture the other's lips, Changkyun felt the breath from his lungs forced out in what almost became a moan. He knew most people would be livid or jealous, but he only saw his fantasies slowly coming true. He was too amazed to notice Hoseok's terrified look as he quickly looked between the now-kissing couple on the floor, and Jooheon's boyfriend at the table. His fear quickly morphed into confusion, then finally  _ understanding _ .

_ And still look good for you, uh-huh _

When the song ended, the dancing couple slowly pulled away from each other. Changkyun may not have been able to see it, but he knew the expression on his boyfriend's face. Soft, hooded eyes glazed over, a content smile, and a light rosy flush to his cheeks. All he needed was a command from Changkyun, and he would be able to slip directly into his space.

Minhyuk, however, didn't seem so content. In fact, his expression of enjoyment quickly changed into one of utter fear as he glanced up and made eye contact with Changkyun. He then looked back to the content and soft Jooheon in front of him. Changkyun could see Minhyuk say something to his boyfriend before quickly escaping the dance floor. The dark haired man practically jumped off the stool and ran to his boyfriend. Jooheon was left standing in the middle of the lights and grinding bodies, too blissed out to process what happened. Changkyun navigated his boyfriend back to their table only to find the neighboring one empty. He didn't see Minhyuk or Hoseok for at least an hour after that, but their jackets were still draped over the stools at the neighboring table.

 

At first, Changkyun attempted to pull Jooheon out of his subspace, but the older man was too content, too pleased, to allow it. Resigned, Changkyun let himself slip further into his own headspace. His lover needed him to take care of him; there was no way he was going to let Jooheon down.

Once Changkyun was sure Jooheon was safely sitting at their table, he decided to go to the bar to get two water bottles, but not before growling a soft  _ Stay  _ in the older man's ear. Changkyun may have already been walking away, but he didn't miss the shudder that left the dark haired man breathless. He made his way quickly to the bar to get the water. There was a small line that had formed, so Changkyun waited patiently, occasionally tugging on the hem of his shirt.

Jooheon had insisted they match, at least a little bit. This left Changkyun wearing fitting black jeans and a loose white, long sleeved shirt. His shirt was oddly sized; the arms were too long but the rest was too short. Whenever he raised his arms, his stomach would show a bit. Jooheon loved it. He always would poke at it when it was revealed. Jooheon's amusement and joy was the only thing of value to Changkyun, so he would wear or do whatever it takes. God, he was so head over heels.

Once Changkyun exchanged his money for the two bottles of water, he meandered his way through the crowd to find Jooheon still sitting at their table. His eyes were glazed over and he was staring at the dance floor, bouncing his leg on the rung under his stool. The younger man walked up behind his boyfriend and opened the bottle. He slowly grabbed Jooheon's elbow and guided his hand to grip the plastic bottle. The dark haired man startled at the contact, but relaxed as soon as he saw Changkyun's dark gaze.

Before the black haired man could take a swig of water, the younger swooped down and captured his lips in a languid kiss. Every kiss they shared felt like their first. Not the drunken kisses swapped against a wall in a random frat house, but their first sober one. The kiss from when Jooheon was too excited with his test score and kissed Changkyun out of thanks. Looking back on it, Changkyun can only smile. They came a long way from roommates who hated each other.

 

They sat at their table for a little while longer before Changkyun had enough of sitting around. "Get up," he whispered to his boyfriend. To eavesdroppers it would have sounded more like a request or a soft suggestion, but to Jooheon it was everything. He craved the soft commands that spilled from his lover's lips. He craved the praise he received when he followed the orders well. He needed the punishment when he did a bad job. His  _ need  _ left him scrambling to climb off the stool as soon as the word's left his lover's lips.

"To the dance floor," Changkyun said sternly; voice low as he stood behind his lover, a hand on the small of his back. Jooheon immediately moved toward the sweat hazed lights and bright, glistening bodies.

Changkyun didn't usually dance. He preferred to watch. He preferred to see the swaying of his boyfriend's hips from a far. Watch the way the rhythm guided the fluid movement of his limbs. Watch the shadow fall over Jooheon as the bass controlled the beat of his heart. He especially liked to watch when Jooheon got  _ really  _ drunk and humped the air as he danced.  _ Oh the memories, _ he thought to himself.

Changkyun did dance, however, when he was surrounded by other people dancing. He fed off of other peoples' energy. If everyone around him was hyped up, he was destined to be as well. Sitting at a table with Jooheon and doing nothing for hours was a common occurrence for them. They were, after all, students. But doing just that, in a middle of a club, was not something Changkyun was able to do. He had to get up and move. Which lead him to quickly swaying his hips to the hard bass of a new EDM song. Jooheon, despite not having any alcohol in his system, was alternating between grinding back on Changkyun, and lowering himself to a squat on the floor.

The younger man was beginning to wonder how much longer Jooheon was going to insist they stay at the club. He  _ really  _ needed to hold his baby boy down and fuck him slow and hard into their large mattress. It was  _ necessary  _ for his life to order Jooheon up and to fuck himself down on Changkyun.

Jooheon was just beginning to turn around to grind their pelvises together, when suddenly Changkyun felt hands grip the nape of his neck. Next thing he knew, soft, plump lips crashed against his. He was too stunned to see who he was kissing, but he did hear a moan to the right of in front of him that sounded distinctly like Jooheon. It was not long into the kiss that Changkyun felt a warm tongue slide across his lower lip. He may not have been aware of who he was kissing, but he could feel a warm arm wrapped around his waist that felt like it was encouraging him to continue kissing the stranger in front of him.

The wet tongue prodded lightly at the seam of his lips, but Changkyun would be damned if he let some stranger take control of him. What kind of Dom would he be if he did?

Without opening his eyes, Changkyun reached his hand up to grasp the stranger's chin and roughly tilt their head to slot their lips together. When the stranger pressed into Changkyun, he could feel the distinct pressure of a hardening dick against his thigh.  _ At least Jooheon didn't let me kiss some random girl. _

Finally, Changkyun had to pull away. His lungs were beginning to feel as though they were shrinking due to the little amount of air he was able to suck in through his nostrils. When he did detached himself, he slowly opened his eyes against the blinding, flashing lights of the dance floor. The first thing he saw was the bright, bluish white hair on the top of Minhyuk's head. Then he saw the lustful stare of Jooheon standing to his right.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion from that moment on. Changkyun pulled Jooheon closer to them and smashed their mouths together. This was familiar. This was what he knew. What wasn't familiar was the added set of hands running down Changkyun's back. Or the mouth kissing from Jooheon's collarbone to his jaw and back.

"Jooheon," Minhyuk whispered in the dark haired man's ear. Changkyun could feel the shiver wrack the other man's entire frame, and the low moan that housed itself deep in his sternum.

" _ Changkyun," _ the white haired boy groaned as he ground his hard on into Changkyun's thigh.

"Yes, baby," the midnight haired man growled. Jooheon whimpered into Changkyun's neck after burying his face there.

"Can you take me home?" The words that left the stranger's mouth could have sounded like an innocent request for a safe way to get home. However, the pure lust hidden deep within his eyes and the way he sucked his bottom lip in his mouth, said otherwise.

"Yours or ours?" Changkyun asked to be on the safe side.

"Yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned is the J Farell Remix of [Good For You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3DPLpUC37aw) by Selena Gomez.
> 
> Come yell at/with me on [tumblr](http://silent-terrorx.tumblr.com/)~


	2. Rush

Surprisingly, Changkyun was able to keep his hands to himself and attention on the road as he drove them all home. Minhyuk, however, was not as great at keeping his hands to himself. Especially with Jooheon arching his back and moaning under his wandering palms. Changkyun had to keep his eyes glued to the road in front, in fear of staring at the couple making out in the rear view mirror.

They made it safely to Changkyun and Jooheon's apartment, but were each in a state of disarray. The sounds Jooheon kept making caused Changkyun to have a very prominent boner. Jooheon had been pushed to be lying on the seats, his shirt was hitched up to his elbows, and he was flushed from the apples of his cheeks to mid-abdomen. Minhyuk's lightly glowing hair was now standing even more towards every direction; Jooheon showing no mercy to the white strands as he was given no mercy toward his neck.

The white haired boy reattached himself to Jooheon as soon as everyone clambered out of the vehicle. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man's back and awkwardly walked as the couple led him into their home. Changkyun was in the lead and unlocked the main building door and then their actual apartment. As Minhyuk walked, he made things more difficult for Jooheon; his neck was covered in marks the color of raspberry jam along his honey skin as they made their way into the apartment. Changkyun toed off his shoes and flipped on the light switch to the living room. Minhyuk was still attached to Jooheon's back but Changkyun pulled Jooheon away from the stranger.

“You,” he said directed at Minhyuk. “Shower. Now. I'd rather be caught dead than let you in my bed covered in glitter and glow paint.”

Minhyuk and Jooheon burst into hysterical giggles. They were so caught up in the sexual tension that they forgot about Minhyuk’s appearance and the logistics of the situation.

Changkyun pushed the stranger in the direction of the bathroom. “Clean towels are in the cabinet across from the sink.”

When Minhyuk disappeared into the bathroom, still giggling, Changkyun turned toward his boyfriend. “You. Bed. Now,” he growled out softly pushing the older boy.

Jooheon immediately sobered up and began to back up into the bedroom. The change in his demeanor was palpable in the air. They both knew they wouldn't be able to play how they normally did, but Jooheon would most likely still be in his headspace. Changkyun, however, would have to do his best to remain out of his. He couldn't risk scaring Minhyuk away before they even began.

Changkyun took a deep breath before following Jooheon into their bedroom. He felt a surge of pride as he saw Jooheon kneeling on their bed with his pants already thrown off. He was left only in his mesh shirt and tank top with his briefs. His tan legs looking like art on their baby blue sheets. His hands were behind his back, held in their default position when it was play time.

"Oh," Changkyun crooned, "You are such a good boy, my sweetheart." The blue haired man walked until his knees hit the bed and reached to stroke his boyfriend's face. "Look at you. Sitting so perfectly, like the good boy you are."

Jooheon was practically melting at the words of his lover. He was leaning further into Changkyun's palm and his legs were beginning to shake. His breaths were coming out in tiny puffs of air and his eyes were glazed over. The desire to please his lover was overthrowing his body and it was exhilarating.

"Tonight, I need you to listen to me and, when I approve, Minhyuk as well. I will not let him hurt you. I will not let him control you entirely. He won't even know he has the power because we will not talk about it." As he was talking, Changkyun was slowly peeling the mesh sweater off his boyfriend's body. He then followed up by pulling the tank top off. It was so much more gentle than the fantasies he had while they were still in the club, but that was normal for him. "Now," he began to say as he pushed his boyfriend further down on the bed. "What is your warm word today?" He pulled the other man's legs to be stretched out and spread wide open.

"Sunset." Changkyun climbed on top of the bed, knees on either side of his boyfriend's shins.

"And your hot word?" He slowly pulled Jooheon's briefs down his thighs, over his knees, and, with a little difficulty, finally off his feet.

"Aquarius." Changkyun reached to the side of the bed to retrieve a packet of condoms and a bottle of lube.

"Good boy," he said, now fully hovering over his boyfriend, one hand near Jooheon's hips, the other beside his head. "And what," he whispered in the older man's ear, earning a full body shiver. "Do you do if you have a dick so far down your throat you can't speak?"

Jooheon let out a long whine as he arched his back into his boyfriend. Changkyun smiled with pride, however, when he felt three distinct taps on his thigh, followed immediately by Jooheon shaking his head in a no.

"You're doing so so well, my sweetheart. You are going to deserve such a nice reward after tonight." As he whispered encouragements in Jooheon's ear, Changkyun was busying himself with coating his fingers with the lube. When the older boy let out a groan at the idea of a reward, Changkyun pushed his entire forefinger into Jooheon's anus. The younger boy wasn't as concerned with prepping Jooheon as he normally was. The older boy should have still been loose from the rigorous fucking they did before they went to the club. Changkyun realized his assumptions were correct when his finger met no resistance.

"You're still so loose, sweetheart. Do you want another one already?" When Jooheon nodded his head vigorously, Changkyun immediately pushed in his middle finger to join the first. The second finger received little resistance as well. "Look at you, taking my fingers so well. Like this is what you are made to do. My beautiful sweetheart."

Jooheon was now shuddering on the bed, despite Changkyun barely moving his fingers.

"Sorry, if I'm interrupting," Minhyuk said, amusement in his voice, from the entrance of the bedroom.

Changkyun craned his neck to look at the beautiful man behind him; he never stopped the pumping motion of his hand, though. Minhyuk was naked aside from the pair of loose gray boxers hanging low on his hips and a towel draped around his shoulders. His hair looked more like a soft gray when wet and was still dripping water onto the towel.

"Not at all. Come. Join us," Changkyun growled, not taking his eyes off the new addition as he continued to open his boyfriend wide.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Minhyuk said with a wide smile, his growing boner visible through the thin material of his boxers. He pulled the towel off his glitter free chest and climbed on to the bed. He took it upon himself to sit against the headboard, caging Jooheon's body in between his long legs and the mewling boy's head propped up on one of his thighs. Minhyuk gently brushed the hair out of Jooheon's closed eyes and made direct eye contact with Changkyun; he looked like he was waiting for Changkyun to make the next move.

Changkyun continued to stretch his boyfriend as he added a third finger. "Do you prefer to top or bottom?" he asked Minhyuk as he curled his fingers, earning a cry from his boyfriend.

"Both."

Changkyun smirked.

"Not going to lie, all night I couldn't stop thinking about pounding into you, but I also would love to watch you fuck my beautiful sweetheart, here. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he asked the moaning mess below him. "You'd love to finally be fucked by someone aside from me, wouldn't you? That tight ass getting pounded into by someone who doesn't know you from the inside out, like I do. That's why you kissed him, isn't it?" Changkyun's pace with his fingers continually increased as he spoke, never letting up, despite the squirming and arching of his boyfriend. "You wanted him to fuck you. You wanted me to watch. Or help. Whichever worked."

Minhyuk's boner was now tenting his boxers; a dark circle had began to form on the light gray material. Apparently, either Changkyun's words or Jooheon's actions affected Minhyuk greatly.

"Ohh, baby, look at you. You're making a mess of yourself. Do you need some attention too?" Minhyuk sucked in his lower lip and let out a whine in affirmation.

"Come here, then."

The white haired man slowly let Jooheon's head rest on the bed and proceeded to climb toward the youngest. When he was finally sitting in front of Changkyun, the midnight haired boy removed his fingers from his boyfriend. Jooheon whined loudly at the loss, but Changkyun snapped his head in his direction.

"Sweetheart, we need to make our guest feel welcomed." The look in his lover's eyes made Jooheon cut his complaining off immediately. He propped himself up on his elbows to watch what he was sure would be a show.

"Let's get you out of these, yea?" Changkyun said softly to Minhyuk as he began to pull the gray fabric down the other man's pale legs. Once the boxers were off the man, Changkyun pulled him in for a kiss. It was languid and soft, a stark contrast to their first kiss in the club. It was evident, now, who was in control, despite it never being mentioned. Changkyun slid his tongue along Minhyuk's lower lip and slowly pushed it inside the other's mouth. He licked his way around his mouth, feeling the ridges and the softness. Minhyuk followed along as much as he could, massaging the other's tongue with his own.

They only pulled away when a whine from Jooheon was heard from being left out. Changkyun chuckled darkly as he pulled away from Minhyuk and took a long look at the white haired man. His eyes were glass and his lips were cherry. There was a flush sitting high on his cheekbones and his dick was standing fully at attention.

Without speaking, Changkyun gripped Minhyuk's hand and poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. The coolness of the liquid caused Minhyuk to jump and look up at the younger, but he said nothing. Jooheon, after seeing the clear gel, fell back onto his back as he spread his legs as far as he could. Changkyun bent Minhyuk's thumb to hold his pinky and guided his hand to Jooheon's entrance. The already whimpering man cried out when he felt Minhyuk's fingers breach the ring of muscle. It was far from what he was used to. Minhyuk's fingers were longer and skinnier than Changkyun's; they reached a further depth, but didn't stretch him as wide.

Changkyun guided Minhyuk's hand motion while he gripped Jooheon's penis with his other hand. The stimulation proved to almost be too much for the boy; his back forming an arch high off the sheets. Minhyuk's first words to Jooheon came when he moaned extra loudly at something Minhyuk brushed. "God," he had said, moving at his own pace now. "You take it so nicely." Jooheon's body shuddered at the praise, his hands fisting in the blue cotton around him.

The blue haired man released Jooheon and Minhyuk entirely as he slid off the bed. Minhyuk glanced up at him in question, but Jooheon was too far gone to notice anything amiss. Changkyun nodded his head in the writhing man's direction and Minhyuk seemed to get the hint. He continued to pump his hand inside and out of the the man before he spoke up. "Get on your knees, baby."

Jooheon immediately began to move as best as he could with fingers inside of him, he stopped, however, when Changkyun uttered a harsh 'no'. Both men looked at him in question and noticed the youngest had removed his pants, leaving him in low hanging black boxers and his cropped sweater. "His legs give out easily. He stays on his back."

The white haired man nodded quickly, not wanting to argue with the authority in Changkyun's voice. Meanwhile, Jooheon's cock began to leak at the commanding tone his boyfriend used.

"Sorry," Minhyuk mumbled, afraid to say or do anything that would upset the other man.

"You don't need to apologize. Just put the condom on and continue."

Minhyuk immediately moved to do as he was told. He ripped open the foil packet and slid the latex over his cock. Changkyun smiled to himself when he heard the man shudder from the small stimulation. As he climbed back on the bed, he grabbed the lube and poured more over Jooheon's entrance and then on Minhyuk's penis.

The black haired man pulled his knees up to his chest, spreading them as far as he could. Minhyuk climbed to hover over the younger man, the tops of his thighs pressed flush against the underside of the writhing man's.

Before he moved any further, Minhyuk locked eyes with Changkyun, sitting beside the two of them on the bed. There was a silent question behind his dark eyes. Changkyun smirked to himself, pleased with the recognition of who was in charge, even if just for those few moments.

"Go on, Minhyuk. Good boys get rewards and Jooheon has been _very_ good," Changkyun punctuated each word with a soft tug on one of Jooheon's nipples. The man was continuously whimpering and occasionally muttering a _please or_ _c'mon_ or _hurry up._

Minhyuk nodded sharply before he pushed forward, slowly breaching the ring of flesh. Jooheon was so overwhelmed from the feeling of an unfamiliar dick in him and Changyun oying with his chest he almost screamed when Minhyuk bottomed out. It was a slow moving process because Minhyuk too afraid to move faster, not knowing what Jooheon could take. Changkyun could only smile to himself at the caution Minhyuk was exhibiting; he knew what Jooheon could withstand, but he didn't want someone to assume anything.

After desperate mewls coming from Jooheon, urging Minhyuk to  _ move God dammit,  _ the red haired man pulled out as slowly as he entered. The head of his cock just barely caught on the rim as he halted his motion. Changkyun may not be able to read minds, but he had a pretty good idea of just  _ what  _ it was that Jooheon  _ craved.  _ Before Minhyuk began to move again, he swatted the white haired man's behind. It was no where near a spank, but just a bit more than necessary to gain attention. Minhyuk's head whipped around to stare at Changkyun, but he seemed to understand the dark look in the younger's eyes. He bent forward ever so slightly before ramming his entire length into Jooheon.

The near crying man let out an actual scream at the motion, taken completely off guard, but he only got a moment of rest before Minhyuk was setting a harsh pace. It wasn't fast and dirty, but it was hard and heavy. Changkyun kept one hand playing with Jooheon's nipple and the other pressed firmly on the middle of Minhyuk's back. Precum was beading on the head of his dick, but he was going to make sure the other's finished before he even attempted to gain relief.

Jooheon's moans and the slap of skin against skin filled the small room. Minhyuk's pace quickly divulged into more speed and less roughness, fatigue slowly setting into his bones as he chased his orgasm.

"Sweetheart, relax your legs," he said as he continued to thrust into the tight heat.

Despite how far gone Jooheon appeared to be, he still looked to Changkyun for confirmation. The pride and affection in Changkyun's heart threatened to explode as he nodded softly. Jooheon knew who he belonged to, even when Minhyuk was pounding into him. Immediately upon receiving approval from his boyfriend, Jooheon let go of his legs. His sigh of pleasure was audible as he stretched out the stiffness in his limbs. The new position satisfied Changkyun because  _ finally  _ he would be able to properly play with Jooheon's body. As the white haired man kept up his pace, Changkyun reached in between their bodies to form a loose ring of fingers around Jooheon's dick. His other hand remained on Minhyuk's back, rubbing from the base of his skull down to his tailbone.

Changkyun could tell Jooheon was getting closer to reaching his climax. His legs were beginning to shake and his hands were clenching in a rhythm on top of the sheets. The younger man smirked to himself as he tightened his hand around his boyfriend's cock, drawing out a long moan from man. The action consequently lead to a moan from Minhyuk, Jooheon's body tightening around him, a reaction to the newfound pleasure.

Propelled by the sound, Changkyun let his hand wander further down Minhyuk's body as he kissed his way along the man's neck. His left hand was busy pumping the length of Jooheon's dick, matching Minhyuk's speed. His right hand slid it's way in between Minhyuk's ass cheeks. When Changkyun's hand tightened with a twist around the head of Jooheon's cock, the man let out a stuttered shout and proceeded to shoot his release into his boyfriend's hand; some of the viscous liquid escaping over Changkyun's knuckles.

As soon as Jooheon finished, Changkyun pressed the pad of his finger harshly against the ring of muscle of Minhyuk's anus. The sudden pressure and the squeezing of Jooheon's body had Minhyuk quickly tumbling over the edge of his orgasm. He threw his head back, displaying the planes of his neck and collarbones so  _ beautifully _ Changkyun had to taste them. The youngest man bit and licked his way along the pale span of skin as Minhyuk released into the condom, buried deep inside of Jooheon.

The pair's breathing was heavy as Minhyuk slowly withdrew from Jooheon and pulled the condom off. He easily tied it before dropping it over the side of the bed. The action left Changkyun raising a single eyebrow in the stranger's direction, but it was lost to the other man; he was too busy cuddling into Jooheon's side.

The three of them were quiet for sometime. Jooheon and Minhyuk catching their breath as they entwined their legs and rubbed hands gently against skin. Changkyun sat cross legged, his boner still standing strong, as he watched his boyfriend be coddled by someone who wasn't him. The thought didn't make him jealous  _ per se,  _ but it didn't please him when he was still left unattended.

"Minhyuk," Changkyun said gruffly after the other's breathing settled into a normal rhythm.

Said man only groaned into Jooheon's hair before he blinked wearily in Changkyun's direction. "Yes?" he muttered out, throat rough and still tired.

"Come here," Changkyun whispered, gaining Jooheon's attention as well. Minhyuk slowly crawled toward Changkyun as Jooheon propped himself against the headboard, sure a show was about to begin.

Once the man was in front of Changkyun, he buried his hand in soft white locks. He leaned in to capture Minhyuk's lip in his own and tightened his hand around his hair. When Changkyun pulled Minhyuk back by his hair, the man was breathless and his eyes were back to being glazed over. His full lips were parted as he sucked in a breath from the rougher treatment. Changkyun smirked to himself, once again, as he pushed gently on Minhyuk's head, guiding him to the region of his crotch.

Jooheon groaned off to the side when Minhyuk stuck his tongue out to lick the bead of precum gathered on the tip of Changkyun's cock. When the blue haired man gently pushed Minhyuk's head, he lowered himself further to take in more of Changkyun's length. He pressed his tongue along the underside as he hollowed his cheeks.  Almost as quickly as he had taken Changkyun in, Minhyuk pulled off entirely. He took a deep, steadying breath before he lowered himself to take all of Changkyun in, the head hitting the back of his throat.  Changkyun let out a deep groaned as Minhyuk pressed his tongue harshly into the side of his flesh.

When Minhyuk needed to breath again, he pulled off and blinked up at Changkyun. His eyes were glassy and wet as he whispered, "Can you lay down,  _ please?" _

Changkyun quickly scrambled to be lying down beside Jooheon, propped up slightly on pillows. Minhyuk crawled over to Changkyun, ass high in the air, and lowered himself back down to lick at his dick. Jooheon slid down the bed slowly to cuddle into his boyfriend's side. His hand found its way to playing with one of Changkyun's nipples as he places soft kisses along his neck and chest.

Changkyun could feel himself losing control, not just of his body, but also the situation as a whole as Minhyuk went back to deepthroating him. It didn't take long to reach the edge. He was already so far along from watching his lover be fucked by the new addition. It only took a few long, hard sucks from Minhyuk and a finger pressed against his perineum to shove him over the edge. He tried to warn Minhyuk by tugging at white strands of hair, but almost immediately he reached his orgasm and was releasing into the wet heat of Minhyuk's mouth. Minhyuk wasn't phased as he collected all of the fluid and swallowed it in one go.

After leaving one last kiss on the head of Changkyun's softening penis, Minhyuk straightened up and fell unceremoniously on top of the couple. Jooheon giggled as he threw a leg over Minhyuk and Changkyun. Changkyun groaned slightly at the extra weight before he shifted to accommodate the addition. Minhyuk sighed contentedly as he wrapped an arm around Jooheon's waist and nuzzled his face into Changkyun's neck.

Best night at the club  _ ever. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at/with me on [tumblr](http://silent-terrorx.tumblr.com/)~


	3. Fixation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha, please don't hate me. >_<  
> This hasn't been touched in over a year, and Im sorry. Im also sorry it is so short. I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Changkyun groaned as he slowly stretched the stiffness from his muscles. After the first round of intense sex, there was a round of mutual shower blowjobs, and then Changkyun was granted permission to  _ finally  _ fuck Minhyuk into the mattress. It was a rather eventful night and Changkyun was  _ exhausted _ .

He had woke up with a warm body pressed against his side, an arm stretched over his chest, and a leg wrapped around his own but it was only Jooheon in their bed. The three of them fell asleep together, but Minhyuk had slipped out sometime before the other two woke up. There was a small, nondescript post-it note left on their nightstand. _Sorry,_ it read. _Hoseok called worried about why I didn't go home. See you around._ Changkyun couldn't help the feeling of disappointment deep in his gut at the thought of not seeing Minhyuk again, but it turned out it wasn't necessary.

It was the start of the new semester, which, in hindsight, is probably why Jooheon wanted to go out so desperately the previous night. The couple, now in their senior year, no longer had classes together, both finally taking major and minor oriented classes.They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways after eating breakfast and making their way to campus.

Changkyun's first class of the semester was in a small classroom with only 15 other people. It was an education theory class that would be mostly discussion and lead by the Teacher's Assistant. The week prior, Changkyun had called Sally to compare schedules and both were pleasantly surprised to have this class together. It shouldn’t have been too surprising, though, considering Changkyun changed from minoring in education to dual majoring it with biology. Despite arriving early by almost 30 minutes, when he walked into the room he saw Sally had already saved him a seat in the near empty room. The dark blue haired man smiled to himself as he crossed the room to sit beside his best friend.

"How ya doin', Kyunnie? I haven't seen you in so long," Sally pouted at her best friend, passing a cup from the university cafe his way.

Changkyun took a small sip of the offered beverage. Matcha green tea with peach. His favorite. "I've been ok. I wish the summer hadn't ended though. Jooheon and I... went..." he trailed off slowly as he saw a man with bright white hair enter on the other side of the room. He was doubtful of the man's identity but the doubt didn't last for long. As soon as the man made he way to the front of the classroom, Changkyun was able to tell it was, as he suspected, Minhyuk.

The student could feel his heart rate pick up as he watched the stranger-turned-one-night-lover unpack his messenger bag. Changkyun was sure his heart positively stopped when Minhyuk looked up and made direct eye contact with the younger man. The white haired man had no visual reaction to Changkyun's presence, instead he looked back to his supplies and bag.

Changkyun swallowed thickly around saliva, sure his heart beat could be heard from the other side of the room. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Kyun?" Sally asked, leaning forward to get a better look at her friend's face. "You ok? You don't look so hot."

The dark haired man shook his head to snap out of his flushed state. It had been so long since he had a crush on someone, he forgot what it felt like. (Jooheon was a fluke. He was an enemy turned lover, shit happens.)

"I'm always hot, what are you talking about?" he smirked at his friend, clearly feigning a sense of confidence.

"Really? I wouldn't know. You don't have tits," Sally said back smoothly, not phased by Changkyun's common snark.

"Ohh, Sally, babe, don't hit me so low like that. You know you'll always be my number one!" It was a game for the two friends; how much of a fuckboy could Changkyun act like before Sally slapped him. He had only been slapped once, and that was because he was  _ very  _ intoxicated and borderline groping her waist.

"Oh honey, you wish you had this," she winked before blowing him a kiss and laughing. The two laughed together for a few minutes before they continued to talk about their summers. They kept in touch, but not nearly as well as they should have or as well as they do during the school year; especially with Sally returning to China with Hana for a month.

"Alright class, let's begin," Minhyuk said suddenly from the table in the front of the room. "My name is Minhyuk Lee. Please call me Minhyuk. I am Professor Garcia's Teacher's Assistant. This class exists to supplement the lectures you had earlier in the week. We will go over some of the topics that were discussed and delve further into topics you need help on. This class will also exist to give any help you may need on writing your thesis.”

Somewhere in the middle of Minhyuk's speech, Changkyun zoned out. He was brought out of his daze, however, when the TA looked at him as he spoke again.

"How about we begin with introductions, hm? I'll tell you a little bit about myself and then we can go around and do the same. I imagine some of you know each other already, but it never hurts.

My name is Minhyuk Lee. I was born and raised in Orlando, but both of my parents are directly from Korea. I have my Bachelors in Education and I am currently working on my Masters in Psychology. I plan to be a teacher who can focus on behavioral patterns in children and help improve their education experiences." Minhyuk looked around the room and avoided looking at Changkyun as he spoke. "Let's begin over here. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" He was looking at the girl just a few seats down from where Sally and Changkyun were sitting.

Changkyun quickly tuned out the bland introductions, waiting for Sally's who he knew, from experience, would be interesting. Instead, he chose to watch Minhyuk listening intently to each student. He was perched leaning against the table in the front, one arm crossed over his torso, the other bent to be playing with the beaded necklace he was wearing. The TA appeared to give each student his undivided attention, focusing intently as each gave their introductions. Before Changkyun knew it, it was Sally's turn for her introduction.

"Hello, my name is Liu Xie Ning, but you can call me Sally. I was born in China, but I'm from Miami. I want to teach either elementary or middle school kids. I have 2 cats and I have a lovely girlfriend who I have been with for almost 4 years."

Changkyun chuckled to himself when Sally finished her introduction. She made it seem like Hana wasn't as important as Sally's cats, which could be argued was true, but Changkyun knew otherwise. Hana was the most important thing to Sally, then came her cats, then came Changkyun. He hadn't made many friends in University, but the few that he did, he planned to keep for a lifetime.

"Hi everyone, my name is Changkyun Lim. I was and raised in Korea before I moved here a few years before university. I'm dual majoring in Biology aside Education. I am polyamorous, but I have a boyfriend named Jooheon." While he spoke, Changkyun's eyes never left Minhyuk's. The tension in the older boy seemed to increase with every word Changkyun said. When he mentioned he was polyamorous, the TA snapped his eyes shut before breathing in a few times. He was the poster child for trying to keep calm.

The next 80 minutes continued in a similar fashion. Minhyuk avoided Changkyun at all costs, while the younger's attention never wavered from the TA. When the end time rolled around, Changkyun couldn't hang around to try to speak to Minhyuk due to his next class being in 15 minutes and on the opposite side of campus.

Luckily, on Fridays Changkyun only had two classes, both close together and in the morning. Jooheon only had one, also early in the morning. Since their schedules lined up, the two were able to spend the rest of the day together. When Changkyun arrived home, Jooheon was waiting with open arms under their warm comforter. They shared how their day went and Changkyun informed his boyfriend about Minhyuk being his TA.

"Babe, this is the universe saying that we shouldn't let him go so easily. You are meant to get to know him. Whether or not he is meant to be with us, I don't know. But what I  _ do  _ know, is that we're supposed to try."

That night, while Jooheon slept curled around Changkyun's body, the older boy couldn't help but think about his boyfriend's words. What if the universe really was trying to say they were meant to be together?

As the semester continued, Changkyun never had the chance to talk to Minhyuk. During class, Minhyuk avoided the younger, but not as much as the first day. When class ended, Changkyun was forced to race off to get to his next class. His attendance was _far_ more important than his fixation on the blonde man. Occasionally Changkyun would see Minhyuk around campus, but the older man was always with a group of friends, or walking intently. If Jooheon was right and the universe did want them together, the universe had a funny way of showing it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at/with me on [tumblr](http://silent-terrorx.tumblr.com/)~

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, this was supposed to be a short little drabble. I just wanted to show how they got with Minhyuk. But somehow it turned into this.


End file.
